


Losing Control

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, MILFs, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the summer, and so far, Justin has the duty of being pool-cleaner for Heather's entire family. But things soon take a surprising turn when Heather's very attractive mom starts having the hots for him. And it leads to something a lot more interesting. Imagine how this will turn out.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Since I'm in such a writing mood today, I'd figured I'd start us off with an unusual fic starring Justin and one of my most unexpected choices there ever is, Heather's Mom! Ooooh, I can tell it's gonna be spicy. Anyway, enjoy.

This summer was intense.

Mostly when everyone thinks of summer, they think of heat waves, trips to the beach, and buying extra-cool ice cream just to refresh themselves. Plus, it means that it was that time to get some summer jobs. Mostly, teenagers these days would work through the summer just to get an extra buck. Wherever it was inside of a movie theater, a fast food restaurant, or perhaps the town's local park, teens would be willing to make some extra moolah.

For Justin however, his job was totally different. Since he wasn't busy modeling part-time, he was offered a job to be a pool boy for a rich, snobby family on a rich part of town. Hard to believe he was in the rich part of town after moving from Hawaii. The rich, snobby family was eager to hire him. He looked very attractive and strikingly handsome. Plus, it could give the family something to show off to the other rich families in the neighborhood about hiring a part-time model as their poolboy.

His first day on the job was something else. The only thing Justin had to do was to clean the family's pool and check on the temperature. It didn't sound much, but at least Justin felt right at home. Plus, with all the sweat building up on his forehead, Justin was feeling hot as it was.

"Ohh, man." Justin sighed, "It feels hot like an hibachi here."

To be honest, the job got a bit tiring for the male model. Having to clean out the pool for hours was hell. This was the biggest pool Justin had ever seen. It was so big that it could even reach Justin's height. Imagine all the dirty and scummy particles that Justin had to clean out. It was nothing but leaves, mud, and the most painful of it all, rocks. Luckily, the eye candy managed to fish them all out at once.

"There we go," Justin sighed with relief. "Hopefully that's no more of the crap."

After throwing all the dirt and leaves away from the pool, an attractive, yet 40-something year old lady with a silk yellow bathrobe stepped outside. Her looks resembled one of Justin's castmates from a show called "Total Drama Island". She had the same long raven black haircut (only shorter), grey eyes, succulent red lips and a supermodel's body. Despite only being a little mature, she was very gorgeous and beautiful for her age.

She went by the name of Rachel. But the most surprising thing about her was...

...

...

...she was Heather's mom.

Looking at the pool boy with such interest, she shouted over to Justin.

"Hey Justin, I made some tea!" Rachel said, "Why don't you come in and have some? You know, take a load off from all this work?"

"Ohhh, finally!" Justin said, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. "I never thought this could be over..."

Putting down the pool-cleaning net, the male model ran to the house and stepped inside, feeling the hot cold air around his shaggy black hair and tanned muscles. Smelling the crisp fresh air from inside, Rachel came to him yet again.

"Why don't you take a seat in this warm comfy couch?" She smiled to him. "You look a little beat."

"That's what I was going for, ma'am." Justin smirked as he took a seat on the couch.

Rachel started pouring tea on their respective glasses. It brought out a nice tasty raspberry aroma from the liquid. The aroma felt so strong that it nearly reached Justin's beautifully crafted nose. Thirsting with hunger, the model grabbed the glass and sent the fruity delight splashing through his mouth, cooling his insides to the core.

He was impressed of how good this tea actually was.

"Mmmmm, I'll tell ya, you actually make the best tea there ever is." Justin smirked again. "It's way better than those inside a bottle."

"Well, thank you!" Rachel deeply blushed. "That's what I was going for myself. I'm glad you like it."

"You're welcome." The model nodded.

Strangely, Heather's mom managed to give quite a stare to Justin's tanned muscles, which was gleaming all over with sweat. He looked so toned and ripped that there was no need to put baby oil around the rest of him. She tried to keep her hormones together the best that she could for this occasion.

"It's really nice to have you here," Rachel replied. "The rest of them poolboys quit on us."

"I wouldn't blame you, otherwise you'd give them tea so tasty as this." Justin smirked.

"I agree with you on that one," She nodded. "So, what are you doing these days? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, um..." Justin shrugged. "I'm not sure if you should be telling me that..."

"Oh, come on," Rachel replied a bit playfully. "It's not that embarrassing. No one's even around. I'm pretty sure you can tell me a little bit about your private life. I won't mind."

Knowing that Justin felt a little comfortable about that statement, he decided to let it out.

"Well, to be honest," The model hissed painfully. "I really don't have a girlfriend. I'm single as it is."

"Oh, that's a shame," Rachel groaned. "You know, my daughter would've been perfect for you. She's growing up to be quite the model herself. But unfortunately, she's already got her arm wrapped around someone else who thinks he's more handsome than you. I don't know about you, but there's something about that 'Al' fellow that just isn't right."

"Well, that's her life, I guess." Justin groaned as he chuckled. "I think Heather pretty much has the right to date anyone she wants."

"You're right, maybe I'm just over my head." Rachel nodded.

After they both shared another drink of raspberry iced tea, Heather's mom gazed at his muscles once more. He had been sweating so much that much of his abs were shown from his white wifebeater. That brought in some very interesting thoughts from her mind. She didn't know how long she would hold in these strange feelings for the male model, but she hung onto them as tight as she could.

"Justin, can I ask you something?" She replied.

"Go right ahead." Justin nodded.

"Am I beautiful?"

Hearing this, Justin choked a little bit from his drink. Did Heather's mom really ask him that question just now. This can't be right for sure.

"Why do you ask?" The model raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just that my husband's sorta neglecting me lately," Rachel sighed stressfully. "I found out that she's been sleeping with other women behind my back and I think it's the only reason why she's not paying attention to me lately. I feel like he doesn't even know who I am anymore. And it makes me feel so lonely."

Feeling bad for her, Justin gave her an ultimatum.

"Well, it's your husband's loss." Justin replied. "I think you're very beautiful for a woman your age. I mean, with those looks, you look like you could be Heather's sister. If he can't see you for the woman you truly are, than you shouldn't be with him, plain and simple. I think you deserve a guy who would really care for you and look at you for the flower you truly are."

"Awwww, thank you." Rachel sighed dreamily. "You're very sweet for a guy your age yourself."

"You're welcome, ma'am." The model chuckled.

"Oh please, call me Rachel." Rachel corrected him.

"My apologies, Rachel." Justin chuckled again. "I didn't really know what I was thinking."

"Oh, it's alright." Heather's mom chuckled.

Rachel was definitely enjoying Justin's company. What he said was right about her husband. He was nothing more of a two-time womanizer who would rather go out hunting girls than persuade his own wife. Rachel deserved the respect that she wanted in a guy. And as strange as it sounded from her terms...

...

...

...that guy was Justin.

Pleased by his compliments, Rachel decided to let her hormones go free by sexily wrapping her legs around Justin's lap. Seeing this, Justin felt a little bothered by her actions, especially when she began caressing Justin's face. His skin was so soft, it was almost like touching silk itself.

"Um, what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Justin, tell me something." Rachel replied. "Do you think I'm way hotter than my daughter?"

"Well, yeah." Justin chuckled nervously. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well... " Rachel said, biting her tongue a bit. "Maybe it could be about this..."

Suddenly, Rachel started closing in on Justin's face and replied with a kiss. The model felt shocked, surprised and stunned seeing Heather's mom kiss him like this. He even felt a bit of tongue go deep inside him like a slivering snake. Who ever knew that Heather's mom was such an awesome kisser? Justin tried his best to fight back the best that he could, but honestly, he couldn't.

He actually enjoyed the kiss that Rachel gave him. Justin enjoyed it so much that she started sitting on his lap. The male model's hands started trailing all over her hips, and up to her shoulders, driving him totally crazy from that kiss. Rachel knew she wanted every part of him the first time he ever walked through that door.

As soon as they broke that kiss, Rachel gave Justin a very sly sexy smirk.

"So, big boy, you ready for this?" She said with her hand across the ropes of her bathgown.

"Totally." Justin nodded.

Getting his approval, Rachel took off his bathrobe and showed off her perfect naked form to the model.

Justin's jaw dropped in surprise, getting a good look at her luscious form. She had the measurements that her daughter had. A 36-inch bust, a 24-inch waist, and 36-inch hips. She was more than a perfect 10. She turned the scale all the way to frickin' 11. Justin definitely saw that in Heather's mom for sure. To get him fully pumped up and erect, Rachel took in a little shimmy, rubbing her own curves for his amusement.

"What do you think?" Rachel winked. "You want some of this mama?"

"Yeah," Justin nodded. "I really want it."

"Well, today's your lucky day, stud..." Rachel winked again.

Feeling fully nude, Rachel tossed her bathrobe aside and went down on her knees. From there, she saw Justin's erection poke out of his shorts. Begging to get a taste of him very badly, Rachel got a hold of his zipper and sent his shorts all the way down to his legs.

That's when she finally managed to see _all_ of him.

"Whoa..." Rachel gasped.

She never knew Justin was this huge. He was so huge that it put her husband's size to shame. Justin felt so hung like a handsome stallion in heat. She could imagine being fucked by a very hard cock like that. Luckily, she didn't have to imagine that no more.

After taking it a few strokes, Rachel made contact with Justin's member and stared bobbing up and down on it slowly. Justin felt it go around his upper body, sparking a deeper amount of pleasure that sent him shooting up the sky like a rocket. When her tongue started to swirl around the base of his tip, the model squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gyrated a little bit, even taking off his white wifebeater for good effect.

He bit on his lip very tightly as her tongue started tickling around her rod in circles. That forced Justin to spasm out a bit in surprise. He never knew Heather's mom was this good at giving head. And it was very surprising that it was his first time. While she was still sucking him long and hard, Rachel took his other hand and massaged his scrotum nicely. She massaged his sack in nice tiny circles, making the model yelp a bit on impact. But suddenly, the ecstacy got to him as Justin clutched onto the couch tightly, anticipating a huge explosion coming from his inside.

"Oh damn, I'm gonna... I'M GONNA...!" Justin said in between breaths.

With one final lick, Justin erupted like a volcano, filling up Rachel's mouth with a torrential stream of cum. His legs jerked with the best of ease, shooting every semen-infested bullet around her mouth repeatedly. To Rachel, Justin had tasted like the most forbidden piece of honey that she could ever taste. Heck, it tasted a lot better than her husband, that's for sure.

After calming down breath after breath, Justin managed to open his eyes and say, "Wow, you really know how to turn a guy on, huh?"

"I do what I can, stud." Rachel replied. "Now it's time for you to turn me on."

"Really?" Justin smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how about this?"

With a devilish smirk, Rachel managed to get on top of Justin's lap, positioning her fully toned rear around his cock. Carefully, yet gently, she went down on all of his nine inches with a hiss. One at time, she began gyrating her hips over and over, feeling such an incredible sensation. The feeling of his entire cock impaling a tight clit such as Rachel's forced Justin's entire world to spin around his eyes. His erection started pumping once more as Rachel tightened her groin muscles, which made it easier not to let go.

"Ohhhh, yes!" Heather's mom shouted out.

While she was still rocking him, Justin put his hands to good use by feeling one of her plump breasts. They were so huge that Justin let out a very gentle squeeze. Of course, that sent in more shudders and moans coming from Rachel. Knowing that this turned Rachel on, Justin used both of his hands to squeeze, scrunch and massage those big shapely tits of hers. She didn't know what turned her on really more, the fact that Justin was groping her g-spot hard or the fact that she enjoyed having his little man deep inside her tight clit. Either way, she was horny and aroused as ever. This was perhaps the biggest cock she ever rode on deep down.

But Justin wasn't done with her yet. Using his strength, she managed to roll her over to the couch, which forced Rachel on her back and the model on top. She knew she was asking for it.

Getting it together, Justin once again entered her with incredible fierceness, thrusting her groin a bit nicely. Trying not to let her fall off, Justin managed to latch his hands onto her legs, spreading them side to side like an eagle. The sweat that Justin had formed earlier in the day began to gleam, pouring down through his rock-hard abs. Even one of those sweat drops hit Rachel pretty good. At first, she thought it would've been gross, but to be honest, it was really a turn on for her. Gazing at those abs with wonder, Rachel often wondered why she regretted choosing someone with no ounce of having abs like those.

"Unnnh... go faster!" Rachel moaned.

Hearing this command, Justin picked up a little amount of speed, pounding his cock inside her into submission. He went hard and he hit hard, winning this little matchup between himself and Rachel. With all that hard thrusting, Rachel wanted to throw in the towel. But there was no use throwing in the towel, as he let him dominate her with his throbbing erection repeatedly. Hanging on to his hot warm flesh as tight as she could, Rachel endured the well-worthy pain of her groin while enjoying the unbelievable pleasure of Justin's enormous member injecting her. She couldn't remember a time where her husband made love to her like that!

However, it was taking his toll on both of them, as they were this close to wearing out. But Justin wasn't finished yet with her. So as they stopped for a little while, Rachel spoke up to him.

"Wow, I never felt anything like that before..." Rachel said between breaths.

"I'm glad you really think so..." Justin also said between breaths with a smirk.

"Let's not end it here," Heather's mom begged. "Take me all the way!"

"Well, I think I might do that," The model smirked again. "Turn over for me, baby."

With a smile, Rachel rolled herself over and got on all fours. Just to tease Justin a bit, she smacked her ass tightly, begging him to put it in there. She wanted it bad, hard and everything in between.

"Put it in me," Rachel begged again. "Make me a dirty mom..."

Wanting her wish come true, Justin placed her hands onto her hips and pressed his member inside her. As she squealed in ecstacy, Justin rocked his hips repeatedly, giving her rear one painful thrusting. Her clit juices was soaking his erection so completely, that it made perfect lube for him. Which meant very deep penetration and much deep pleasure. Rachel clenched onto the sofa cushions harder as she could, knowing that what would happen next would be the most explosive thing she would ever feel and witness.

His complete thrustings began settling in. His throbbing manmeat started to moisten from her sex juices. The faster he kept on penetrating her curvaceous rear, the leakier Justin became from his pre-cum status. He was going so fast that Justin was nearly this close to losing consciousness, but it was all gonna be worth it in the long run for him. He could feel the vibration coming. He could feel something earth-shattering coming inside him. And it wasn't gonna be long before both of them would scream at the top of their lungs. Feeling his little member shake uncontrollably, it was finally time for a big ending.

"Rachel... I'm gonna cum...!" Justin warned her aggressively.

"Please..." Rachel hissed. "Make me feel it...!"

With one final push, both Justin and Rachel took in one loud moan, as he released every part of him inside of her like a turkey baster. The model's eyes were completely shut as he spasmed, injecting every single stream of semen inside her nicely. Justin had came a good five times before collapsing on top of Rachel with a smile on his face. Both of them were breathing so heavily that someone was getting so close to a heart attack. Luckily, no one died on the spot.

Suddenly, minutes had passed as Justin remained in that same doggy style positioned as before. But this time, he was still resting on top of Heather's mom, who had felt satisfied and delighted. This was the most wildest sex she had ever experienced. She was certain that Justin felt the same thing too. While resting, Rachel whispered up to his young lover.

"Justin, that..." She sighed passionately. "That was incredible."

"Totally," Justin chuckled. "Hard to believe it was my first time doing something like this."

"Well, you definitely did it better than my husband, that's for sure," Rachel chuckled. "I might have to hire you to clean my pool more often."

"I can definitely deal with that," Justin nodded before whispering in her ear. "I love you, Rachel."

"Same here, lover." She winked.

But as soon as the two kissed in the nude, they heard a voice standing before him.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Alerted by this, both Justin and Rachel looked to the side...

...

...

...

...only to see Heather and Alejandro, shocked as ever.

Heather felt so shocked that her jaw nearly dropped to the floor in stunned silence. He was seeing Justin with her own mom! And in the nude nonetheless. This drove the Queen Bee totally crazy. I mean, she's around 40 and he was 18! She was so stunned that she would rather soak her eyes in acid than see the horrible image standing right by her!

"Hey, Heather." Justin nodded to them. "Nice to see your mom's really good company! She's really getting to know me better!"

"Mom, what the hell's wrong with you?!" Heather gasped.

"Sorry, honey." Rachel chuckled nervously. "I don't know what got over me. His wifebeater caught me off so much I definitely lost control. Plus, I think I might be pregnant, hon."

"Oh man, I'm gonna be sick!" Heather said with an upset stomach.

Alejandro by the way, actually seemed to like this image of Justin on top of Heather's mom like a dog. He liked it so much that he was smiling. So as Heather was nearly this close to puking her innards out, he actually confessed something to her girlfriend.

"Wow, Heather, you and your friends really are right after all," He said with a smirk. "Your mother is a slut!"

Looking at that image that the Latin lover could contain from Justin and Heather's mom, he could definitely tell why she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if you're asking this, Heather's mom is a definite MILF for sure. You think Gwen's mom was something, Heather's mom would totally blow her out of the water! No pun intended for that one, although it would sound a little weird than usual. Justin is such a lucky guy for sure, I can tell.
> 
> BTW, I decided to name Heather's mom Rachel right after her voice actor, Rachel Wilson. I thought it would be an excellent fit for sure. Oh, and it's for the fact I couldn't find anyone to name Heather's mom. So, for lovers of MILF fics, this one's for you!
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!


End file.
